


【DE】吸引力游戏（完）

by tujiji



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji
Summary: DE的床上小游戏。
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 2





	【DE】吸引力游戏（完）

【1】  
Daniel洗澡出来后，看到Eduardo坐在床上，还在专心致志地摆弄一根绳子。  
他今天不知道怎么想岔了，忽然兴起跟Lula学解绳缚的念头，正玩得十分有兴致。  
Daniel站在卧室门边，含笑看了他一会儿。魔术师最喜欢Eduardo专注的样子，心无旁骛，像有一整个世界的样子。  
作为一个喜欢站在聚光灯下成为焦点的魔术师，Daniel把获取人们的注意力作为自己的兴趣和工作，只有Eduardo的注意力，Daniel当成上帝赠送他的礼物。  
而现在他太沉迷了，竟然完全没发现Daniel已经洗好澡从浴室出来了。

魔术师走过去，俯身亲了亲Eduardo的发顶，“还没学会吗，这可不像你，我亲爱的哈佛高材生。”  
“Lula说我不够熟练而已，”Eduardo回过神。  
他勾住Daniel的脖子，把魔术师拉下来，给了男友一个吻，“但应付你绰绰有余了。”  
Daniel坐到他身边，“我是不是该把这话当成挑战宣言？”  
Eduardo一听就笑了，他把绳子递过去：“来，试试。”

Daniel没有接绳子。  
比起陪Eduardo玩这种小游戏，他现在更想干点别的。  
Daniel摸Eduardo的后颈，浅浅地探入宽松睡袍下，触摸温热的肌肤，诱哄道：“宝贝，两个月没见面了，你就只想玩绳子吗？我们换个更有意思的游戏。”  
“当然。”Eduardo贴近魔术师，咬着他耳朵，“等你真的捆住我了，想干什么不行？”  
这相当是某种露骨的暗示和承诺了。  
Eduardo话音刚落，Daniel就揪住他后脑勺的棕发，猛地将Eduardo的脸掰过来，接了个火辣的吻。  
当他离开Eduardo被吻得有些红起来的唇时，绳子已经在Daniel的手上了。  
“解不开可别求饶。”魔术师说。  
“嗯哼。”Eduardo心情显然好极了，他朝着Daniel伸手，催促道：“来。”

Eduardo为学会Lula那些小把戏而兴致勃勃的模样把Daniel给逗笑了。  
他摇摇头，“Edu，解绳缚这种小魔术，哦——它连魔术都算不上，现在已经没人有兴趣看了。”  
Daniel说着，一边将Eduardo两只手腕并拢在一起，然后绳子绕了三圈，再从两只手腕中间绕过去。  
“这当然不是魔术，这是技术。”Eduardo认真地反驳。  
他盯着Daniel绳子的走向，“魔术和技术最大的区别是前者需要使用道具掩人耳目，后者则是实力。”  
“亲爱的，在我用一场雨跟你告白的时候，你可没有嫌弃那是障眼法。”Daniel好笑又无奈地说。  
他最后在Eduardo的手腕上打了个结：“好了。”

听到Daniel提起那场雨，Eduardo抬起头。  
他在暖黄的灯光下笑得非常甜蜜，眼角眉梢都是柔和而朦胧的，看着Daniel的眼神专注得像他是自己的全世界。  
把他的注意力从Facebook的CEO身上完全夺过来可不容易。  
Daniel绞尽脑汁跟Eduardo创造了无数见面的机会，以至于后来他都担心Eduardo会觉得他是个跟踪狂。  
最后，Daniel在伦敦用一场雨停下了Eduardo流浪的脚步。  
那大概是Eduardo见过的最神奇的魔术了，所有雨点都随着Daniel一声“STOP”停在半空中。当魔术师消失在地上时，魔法时间结束，倾盆大雨又再度降下。  
站在人群外围的Eduardo在一片惊呼声中忘记挪步，忽然听见魔术师的声音从身后传来：“魔术是为你表演的。”  
他回过头，魔术师穿着带兜帽的休闲服站在他后面，撑着一把长柄黑伞。  
Eduardo怔怔地看着Daniel，他站在魔术师创造的大雨中，身边人来人往。  
Eduardo想起当年深夜在加州机场第一次见到Daniel时，自己送给他的也是这样一把长柄黑伞。  
“你不需要吗？”魔术师当时这样问他。  
Eduardo笑着摇摇头，“我朋友等会儿就来接我了，伞给你吧。”

“我来接你。”Daniel说。  
Eduardo浑身湿透，那双大眼睛也是湿的，好像全世界的雨都下在了他的眼睛里。  
魔术师耐心地等待Eduardo的回应，等待他主动走到自己伞下，走进他的世界。  
拥挤的人群散去，Eduardo被推搡着踉跄了一步，他猛地回过神来，往后退了一小步，好像在极力抵抗诱惑。  
Daniel忍不住了，终于伸手把他带入怀里，然后在伞下吻住了他。  
浪漫的魔术师问萨维林家的小王子：  
“我为你把雨停下来了，你愿不愿意跟我走？”

【2】  
Eduardo凑过去，他的唇贴着Daniel的唇，一字一句慢慢低声说：“Daniel，我必须得承认，那是一次浪漫的障眼法。”  
他说话时，湿润的唇若有似无地擦过Daniel微张的嘴，但偏就是不吻下去，语气又软又轻，温热的气息一团团地烘着Daniel，撩拨他的神经。  
南美热烈的阳光不只是给了巴西青年一副流淌着蜜的身体，还给了他调情的绝佳天赋。他诱惑的火辣，完全不输代号为“Lover”的魔术师。

Daniel正想亲他的时候，Eduardo迅速退开了。  
刚才绑在他手腕上的那根绳子，已经在挑逗Daniel时被解开，此刻被他挑在食指上。  
“就这点本事，Danny？”他笑着问Daniel。  
“撩完就跑的小坏蛋。”Daniel把他拉过来亲了一下，从Eduardo手上接过绳子：“还要挑衅，等会别控诉我欺负你。”  
“我不认为你能欺负我，”Eduardo不以为然，“再来。”  
“Okey。”魔术师推了推Eduardo，让他侧身：“增加难度，试试后面？”  
“当然。”Eduardo很干脆地转身背对Daniel，手也乖乖地主动背到后面。  
“如果你被绑架了，一定是个非常合作的人质。”魔术师被他配合的乖巧态度弄得心都要化了。  
他一边亲吻Eduardo的后颈，一边继续手上的动作，把Eduardo痒得低声笑着不断闪躲，“我小时候在圣保罗，黑手党威胁过说要绑架我。”  
“然后？”Daniel心不在焉地问，“所以你家人教你怎么应付绳子和手铐？”  
Eduardo好像不太明白他为什么会这么想，显然Daniel并不清楚大家族的惯常做法。  
他大笑着回过头，“当然没有，祖父给我安排了更多的保镖。他说如果真的出了这样的事情，我只要安静地等待，不要违抗绑匪，祖父和父亲会有办法把我带回来的。”  
“不要反抗，”Daniel拍拍他的手背，示意自己绑好了，“多么明智的教育。”

Lula是不是个好老师还有待商榷，Eduardo是个聪明的好学生这一点是毋庸置疑的。  
看不到绳子的绕法，只凭着感觉去解确实有点难度，但Eduardo挣脱这次的束缚也只比刚才多花了一点时间而已。  
当把双手从背后的束缚中解放出来后，他拽着绳子，脸上露出了得意的笑容。  
一连两次解开了Daniel的捆绑让Eduardo充满成就感，他用力一推，将Daniel推倒在床上，然后跨坐在魔术师的身上。  
“我赢了，对不对？”  
他舔了舔唇，居高临下地冲着被自己压倒的Daniel得意地笑：“魔术师哈？也不怎么样嘛。”  
Daniel看着Eduardo，他的小王子现在像只被顺毛顺舒服了的高傲猫咪，趾高气扬地踩在饲主身上仗着宠爱耀武扬威。

“你赢了，是的。”Daniel大方承认，他向Eduardo张开手臂。  
Eduardo顺势笑着扑过去吻他，Daniel和他接了个火热的吻。

“游戏结束，”Daniel笑着轻轻咬他耳垂，“成人时间？”  
Eduardo抱住他，把鼻尖埋入Daniel刚吹干的蓬松卷发里，呼吸着他的味道，模糊地回应：“Of course……”  
他对卷发似乎一直情有独钟，有时候两人做完爱，懒懒地腻在一起说些温存话时，Eduardo会用手指一点点地梳理Daniel的卷发，眷恋又亲昵，让Daniel非常受用。  
幺子就是这样。  
长子稳重，幺儿甜蜜，因为一直被宠爱着长大，擅长撒娇，无论在外面多么能干，有时候面对亲近的人，总不吝啬地露出孩子气的甜蜜模样。

【3】  
天才魔术师揽住他的小男友的腰，沿着他优美的颈脖线条亲吻下去，唇徘徊在Eduardo的锁骨和肩膀上，烙下一个个湿润的吻。  
一时间，整个卧室的温度都升高了。  
Eduardo洗完澡后，皮肤温热，还残留着若有若无的沐浴露的香味，被燥热的空气蒸腾起来，让他的身体泛着点甜蜜的奶味。  
他的身体就像他的性格，总是有种让Daniel迷恋的温软味道。

Daniel松开Eduardo的睡袍，抚摸他已经开始沁出一点薄汗的身体。  
“宝贝，今天这么有感觉？”  
“已经起来了。是这段时间我忙着巡演，没有满足你？”Daniel一边吻他，一边抚摸他已经有点勃起的性器，低声笑：“下次我巡演的时候，你跟着我吧，还可以在后台做爱……我会把你绑起来，在你身体里塞性爱玩具，一直等到我表演结束回来，你可能已经高潮过好几回了，但是没人会知道。”  
可能是刚才玩起来兴致太高，也可能是真的有一段时间没有跟Daniel亲热，Eduardo自己也没想到会比平常要更快进入状态。  
Daniel不过摸了他几下，他的身体就渴求起Daniel来。  
Eduardo在Daniel印下第三个吻时，呼吸就变得有点重和紊乱，显然情动不已，体温也升得非常快。  
赞美上帝，Eduardo太热情了，Daniel此刻觉得自己怀里抱着一团火。  
“别说多余的话……”Eduardo捧住他的脸呢喃，又堵住魔术师的嘴，用行动催促：“我要你，现在……Danny。”  
Daniel听了没说什么，只是加深了这个吻。他握住Eduardo的手，在接吻中把它们反剪到Eduardo的后背。

Eduardo倒是没有反抗，只是有点疑惑：“Danny？”  
“嘘。”Daniel低声制止他说话。  
魔术师一手钳住他的两只手腕反剪在后。  
Daniel看着Eduardo，他的双眼含着温柔的笑意。  
这位大明星一样的魔术师，深谙迷惑别人的方法，包括运用自己的表情与眼神。  
Daniel眼里有爱意，他看着Eduardo，像他是他的缪斯，是他的灵感之源，欲望之源。  
Eduardo完全没法从Daniel注视自己的眼神里转移注意力。  
无数的人被Daniel迷惑，Eduardo是最受害的那个，但他心甘情愿深陷其中，不可自拔。  
“上帝啊，你别这样看我，”他忍不住亲吻Daniel那双可恶的眼睛，温柔地逼迫他闭上眼睛，低喃着说：“你是不是在巡演时跟Merritt学催眠了……”  
“没有，宝贝。”Daniel一手沿着他睡袍下的脊椎，一寸一寸地摸下去：“我是没教过你，在床上不要提别的男人？”  
他的指尖用了点力气，好像带着魔力，按压之处抽筋剥髓一般，把Eduardo的力气一丝丝一缕缕地抽走。  
他禁不住为了抵抗这种酸软的感觉而战栗着挺直了腰。  
Daniel是性爱高手，Eduardo在这事上也非常有激情，他们对彼此充满爱意，做爱从来全力以赴，合拍又完美，多数时候都很激烈，倒是这样细致的挑逗和前戏很少有。

【4】  
“这是什么魔术吗？”Eduardo嗓子有点沙哑发干，声音更加绵软，“别玩了……快点，Danny，操我。”  
“有什么魔术能让我在碰你前，就让你求我操进你身体里吗？没有，亲爱的。”Daniel亲吻他赤裸结实的胸膛，“我们今天慢慢来，直到我把你操哭，好吗？”  
他这话真是可恨极了。  
“不可能……”Eduardo嘟囔着。  
Daniel舔了舔Eduardo的左边乳头，把那个小东西弄得湿漉漉的，泛着一层水光。  
他不置可否：“你会知道的。”  
说完，魔术师含进他的乳尖，仔细舔咬吸吮。  
他的牙齿叼着Eduardo的乳尖，那里很快就硬成小石子一样。  
他的两边乳头，一边被Daniel含进嘴里，一边可怜兮兮地暴露在燥热的空气里。  
Eduardo咬着唇，抑制着呻吟，却没法阻止那些凌乱的鼻息。  
他好像想缩起来，但是被Daniel用力钳住手腕。

“Edu，有时候我觉得你简直像姑娘一样，”魔术师贴着他的乳尖，说着不知廉耻的话，“乳头总是这么敏感，随便吸一吸，你就好像要哭，以后有孩子怎么办？他们会不知轻重地咬你这里，叼着不放的时候你是不是也要哭？或者哺乳也会让你产生性快感？他们可不像我这样温柔，那时候再昂贵的衬衣，都会让你敏感的乳头感到疼痛。”  
“Shut up……”  
Eduardo浑身发抖，不知道自己是恼怒的多，还是羞耻的多：“别把我当女人。”  
“你当然不是女人。”Daniel笑了：“如果你是，以我们的做爱频率，你肚子里早就揣上至少两次我的种了。”  
“真可怜，肿了。”魔术师放开他左边已经充血的乳头，好像非常怜惜的语气问他：“痛吗？”  
Eduardo点点头。  
转而Daniel的唇贴着右边的，又问他：“宝贝，我把这边也弄痛好吗？”  
说着，他含进Eduardo右边的乳尖。  
那边真的被冷落太久了，当Daniel如他所言地眷顾了它时，Eduardo几乎关不住那声呻吟。  
他右边的乳尖终于得到了同等的爱怜和蹂躏。  
当Daniel用牙拉扯乳尖时，Eduardo感到些微的疼痛；可有时候他还要像吸出点什么一样去吸吮他的乳头，那种酸软的羞耻感觉让Eduardo克制不住地战栗。  
他挺直着脊背，像是要挣扎，又像是要把乳尖主动地往Daniel嘴里送。  
Eduardo自己也不清楚，他脑子被高热烧得有些晕眩，还感觉些微的缺氧。

Daniel做这些时手上也没闲着。  
他正在用那根该死的绳子反绑他的双手。  
Eduardo不愿意这种时候被绑起来，双手可以在做爱的时候做很多事情，他喜欢势均力敌的挑逗，不愿意被制约。  
他挣扎了一下，Daniel却重重地咬了一口嘴里含着的乳头。  
敏感的地方被疼痛刺激，Eduardo的腰一下就软了，再也顾不上理会自己那双手腕。

等回过神来的时候，Eduardo发现自己的双手已经被Daniel反绑在背后了。  
他扯了扯手腕，绳子不松不紧，就是找不到脱口。  
“Lula是怎么教你的？”Daniel揽住他的腰：“她教你多少解绳缚的诀窍？有教你在被脱光时，怎么解开束缚你的绳子吗？”  
Eduardo咬牙不语，他的双手在背后努力拉扯尝试。显然魔术师动了真格。  
“你前面两次都是在逗我玩……”Eduardo有点恼。  
“没有，”Daniel慢慢捋下Eduardo的内裤，用手握住他的阴茎：“可能是现在你不能专心而已，宝贝。”  
魔术师手里的性器昭示着Eduardo迫切的欲望，此刻撑满了Daniel的手心。  
沉甸甸的，滚烫的欲望——Eduardo渴望他的绝佳证明。  
Daniel时轻时重地搓揉着手里已经胀大到饱满的阴茎，Eduardo半跪着的双腿一直在打颤，最后把头伏在Daniel的肩膀上，不断喘息。  
“舒服吗，宝贝？”他问，“我帮你先出来一次。”  
“……”Eduardo发出抗议一样的呜咽。  
那声呜咽含糊，十分可爱。  
Daniel便不再说话了，他靠在床头，无视了他想要拥抱的渴望，专心地为Eduardo手淫。

【5】  
Eduardo很快就射了Daniel满手。  
他靠在Daniel身上，还在高潮的余韵里，闭着眼亲吻Daniel的颈脖，那是他现在唯一能接触到的男友光裸的地方。  
Eduardo射了一次，还是渴求得不行，那种被Daniel挑起来的心理上的缺口和不满足，让他感觉空荡荡的。  
他不知道自己竟然对性爱有这么饥渴的时候，Daniel真的很懂得挑逗他，也很懂得勾引他的欲望，用语言、爱抚和亲吻就能把他变得比站街的婊子还要放荡。  
Daniel把手上浓稠的精液抹在Eduardo的胸膛和乳头上，Eduardo亲吻他颈脖时呼在皮肤上的气息又急促了一些。  
Daniel捏住他的下颚，把他的脸从自己肩窝里抬起来。  
还沾着精液的手指撬开了Eduardo的嘴，Daniel在他嘴里翻搅了一阵，压着他柔软的舌头：“尝尝自己的味道。”  
Eduardo听话，他眯着眼睛，舌头卷住Daniel的手指，舔了一圈，直到把Daniel的手指都吮干净了。  
他舔得极慢，像拉丝一样一点点扯出Daniel的欲望。  
“这就够了吗，Danny？”他含着魔术师灵巧的手指：“你不想对我做点什么？”  
Eduardo也是男人，他同样富有侵略性，并且在床上痛恨Daniel表现出来的游刃有余。  
“……”  
Daniel默默抽出手指开始解自己的睡衣衣扣，就是对他这话最好的回答了。

Eduardo半跪着，压在Daniel身上开始亲吻他的胸膛。  
他的双手被绑在背后非常不方便，他尝试了一下挣脱，但仅仅两秒就放弃了，因为Eduardo现在完全不想把任何注意力放在怎么解那根绳子上，Daniel占据了他所有的心思。  
欲望是这么的急切和逼迫。  
他渴望Daniel能解开那个该死的绳结，这样他就可以拥抱他的魔术师，爱抚他，挑逗他。  
他抬起头，“解开我，Danny。”  
魔术师摸了摸他的脸，“你父亲和祖父，难道没有教你不要向绑架你的人提要求吗？”  
“他们教我谈判的技巧。”Eduardo翘起嘴角。  
Daniel喜欢他笑时嘴角那个弧度，他的拇指按在了Eduardo的嘴边：“展示一下？”  
“我可以取悦你。”Eduardo附在Daniel的耳边低语：“如果你解开它，你会得到更多快感，亲爱的。”  
“不。”Daniel握住他的肩，稍微拉开一点距离，他表现得是那么的无动于衷，除了他已经硬得发痛的阴茎完全顶起了他的睡裤。  
“你先取悦我，我再考虑一下。”Daniel说。

魔术师把Eduardo往后推开一些，然后压下他的头。  
“吸我。”他说。  
Eduardo看了他一眼，弯下腰，让自己的脸贴着Daniel的内裤，隔着那层薄薄的绵布，轻轻亲吻舔弄他的性器，直到把内裤濡湿了一大片。  
他还穿着内裤，Eduardo没法把Daniel的阴茎含进嘴里，只是浅尝即止地吸吮。  
Eduardo就是有办法舔男人的性器舔得那么虔诚。  
二十多岁还带着不可思议的少年气，乖巧无辜的样子做这种淫荡的举动，常常让Daniel爱得不行，又恨得不行。

“Daniel，”Eduardo用脸颊，像小动物那样轻轻蹭着他。但他磨蹭的地方是男人被勃起的阴茎撑起的那一团。  
滚烫的阴茎隔着内裤好像几乎要把他的脸烫出烙印。  
他低声说：“放它出来，你不想我把它吸出来吗，不想射在我嘴里？还是只射在内裤里就够了？”  
Daniel看到他浓密的睫毛在轻颤。  
他的话语足够诱惑，带来想象就能让Daniel直接射出来了。  
当然，他不会射在裤子里。  
要么是Eduardo的脸上，要么是Eduardo的嘴巴，要么是他身体，反正绝不会是这条该死的内裤。  
“Fuck。”Daniel低骂一声，扯开内裤。  
Eduardo张嘴深深地吞入Daniel的阴茎，直接给了他深喉。  
Daniel一直握住他的肩膀帮他保持平衡，Eduardo的喉口痉挛般反射性的吞咽挤压着Daniel的性器，一种难以言喻的快感从脊椎直冲脑门。  
魔术师握着Eduardo双肩的手猛地收紧。

【6】  
Eduardo有绝佳的口交技巧，这不只是指Eduardo能完美地运用他灵巧的舌头，还指他在口交时非常乖顺配合。  
他会深深地吞咽Daniel的性器，直到极限，吞不下为止，有时候Daniel会稍微按住他的头，在他嘴里抽送，堵塞的感觉带来轻微的窒息，Eduardo也几乎不会挣扎。  
而Daniel现在就这么做了。  
他深深地插入Eduardo的嘴，配合着摁住他脑袋的手以及自己的腰，在有限的幅度内尽力深入。  
Eduardo真的吸得他异常舒爽，湿热的口腔，喉口的挤压，有时候能感觉到柔软的舌头扫过他的柱身和顶端，以及每一道脉络，如果Daniel的自制力再稍微差一些，他真的就要将整根阴茎不管不顾地完全顶进Eduardo的喉咙。  
他乖巧的，可怜又可爱的恋人因为过深的抽送而发出模糊的呜咽，又被插进嘴里的阴茎堵住。  
在最后一次深喉后，Daniel在他嘴里射了出来。  
Eduardo含着他的性器，精液显然呛着了他，在忍耐咳嗽的时候牙齿刮了Daniel的性器一下。但Eduardo把咳嗽的欲望压了下去。  
“乖孩子。”魔术师摸了摸Eduardo的脑袋，低声说：“把我给你的都吞进去。”  
Daniel听见几声沉闷的吞咽，便知道Eduardo把他射出来的精液全吞下去了。

魔术师从Eduardo的嘴里退出来，然后抬起他的脸。  
Eduardo的脸因为缺氧和呼吸不顺泛着一点病态的、不正常的红，他的眼角也是红的，带着被闷出来的泪水，好像哭了一样。  
鼻尖和过度摩擦的嘴唇当然也是红的，唯独唇边沾着一点乳白色的精液，竟然被他用舌头卷进嘴里又吃了进去。  
Daniel扣住他的后颈和他接吻，舌头伸进他口腔里粗暴扫荡。  
Eduardo嘴里是苦的，因为Daniel刚射进去了的缘故，他们分享了精液和唾液。  
他卷住Eduardo的舌头吸吮和用力拉扯，Eduardo因为疼痛发出低低的呻吟。

魔术师的手抚摸Eduardo的身体，用一种鉴赏艺术品的方式。  
“你又硬了，”Daniel结束这个吻的时候又握住了他勃起的性器：“仅仅因为给我口交？我甚至没碰过你……”  
Eduardo拿那双漂亮的，像焦糖一样的棕色眼睛看着他，一言不发，终于慢慢露出一种委屈的模样。  
他们之间确实有过很多次很棒的性爱，但没有一次像现在这样，做了那么多东西，都没有真正的结合在一起。  
Daniel是拿他这样的表情没办法的，被他看一眼就要心疼。  
“你要什么？”他吻掉Eduardo眼角的泪：“告诉我，Dudu……”

【7】  
Dudu是Eduardo的小名，Daniel半年前跟Eduardo见了他父母时知道的。  
但是Eduardo不太喜欢Daniel这么叫他，因为他只是比Daniel小了两岁而已，Daniel要是用这名字称呼他，让Eduardo觉得自己平白无故又小了他几岁的感觉。  
不过在床上，Daniel有时候会叫他“Dudu”，特别是在欺负完他之后。  
这个小名会像什么钥匙一样，打开Eduardo的最后一层铠甲，令他感到莫名委屈，然后柔软地、毫无防备地开始依赖Daniel。

Eduardo靠近他的脸，用舌尖轻轻舔Daniel的唇和鼻尖，像亲近人类的小动物一样。  
“Daniel，我想你了……”他低声说，每一个字都像是含在嘴里似的又甜又软又糯，发音不太清晰，模模糊糊的一进耳朵里就被融化了。  
“别急。”Daniel亲吻他，安慰他，“都给你。”

说着，Daniel翻身压下他，用手臂圈住Eduardo的腰抬起，让他跪趴在床上。  
Daniel压在他身上，稍稍交托了些体重，Eduardo动弹不得，跪着的两条笔直的长腿因为承重而开始打颤。  
“你真漂亮，宝贝。”他赞美Eduardo，说着，亲吻了一下他的后颈：“这里。”  
接着吻落在他的肩头：“肩膀。”  
“胸膛。”Daniel的手指摸到Eduardo心脏处，那颗心因为他而快速剧烈地跳动着，还有已经快要凝固的精液。  
“腰。”他的手沿着身侧滑到腰线。  
“还有这里，”Daniel说：“腿，我喜欢你在我操进去后，将腿盘在我的腰上。”  
魔术师抚摸他结实的大腿。  
最后吻落在Eduardo被束缚在后面的双手手腕。  
他的手腕因为挣扎而被绳子勒出了几圈红痕。  
“你是我的。”魔术师这么宣布。  
他低头亲吻Eduardo的手腕：“如果我是绑匪，绝不止给你一根绳索，我会把你锁起来，在你手上，在你腿上都扣上锁链。锁链长度只能让你在房间里自由活动。你不能离开房间，也不能穿衣服，只有这样，才能让我在想操你的时候直接操进去。是的，我会操你，在任何你想要或不想要的时候。”

Eduardo没有回应，他的额头抵着床单，闭着眼睛剧烈地喘息。  
魔术师说这话用的是一种玩笑的调情口吻，可带来的性意味的肮脏想象却像是根植在了Eduardo的脑海中，挥之不去，甚至衍生出更丰富的、更具刺激性的画面。  
他被锁链禁锢，一丝不挂，Daniel豢养着他，两个人在屋子任何地方做爱，或许是阳台上，或许是餐桌上，Daniel操他的时候，他手脚上还有锁链，激烈的抽插把锁链拉扯得叮当作响。  
Daniel探身越过他从床边的柜子里拿到润滑膏。  
压在身上的重量终于消失，承重带来的禁锢感太强烈，Eduardo这才有了被释放的感觉。  
魔术师挖出润滑膏体，用食指顶入Eduardo的身体里。  
那一小团膏体是Eduardo现在能感受到的唯一一点清凉的感觉。  
他太烫了，整个人快要烧起来一样，又像是正在一点点融化。润滑的膏体进入了他的身体，很快就被高热焐化了。  
那些被焐化了的膏体就像是他分泌的体液，让他的甬道变得潮湿，黏腻的液体顺着Daniel的手指流出来，在抽送间还夹带起了水声。  
Eduardo的阴茎也硬得发痛，前端沁出的液体滴落在床单上。  
Daniel一直很耐心地在给他扩张，好迎接即将到来的交合。他把手指插到最深处，不断按压那些柔软的、滑腻的内壁。  
Eduardo的穴口就像一张小嘴，一直紧紧地咬着Daniel的手指不放。  
Daniel显然也忍得非常痛苦，已经没有了说情话的余裕。  
魔术师的额头上全是汗，沿着他刀削一样凌厉的脸部线条淌下。

“够了，”Eduardo等到Daniel增加到三根手指时这么说，他的尾音都在发颤：“就这样，直接进来。”  
“你会痛。”Daniel亲吻他：“我们两个多月没做过了。”  
“那就让我痛……”Eduardo闭上眼睛。

【8】  
Daniel听了抽出手指，探身去床边的柜子摸索。  
Eduardo被他折磨得几乎哭出来，眼角的余光恍惚间看到Daniel修长好看的手指，便知道他在找安全套。  
“不要套了，就这样直接的……”他有点崩溃地哽咽：“我想要你，就只是你……”  
魔术师愣了愣，收回手，他握着Eduardo的胯骨，将滚烫硬挺的性器顶住已经被手指软化过一些的穴口：“放松点，我要进来了。”  
Eduardo的身体绷得像拉满的弓，一碰就微微发抖。  
Daniel强硬地撑开了入口，把阴茎插进他身体里。  
Eduardo实在太迫切了，他的身体还没有完全准备好，Daniel插进去的时候将他的穴口撑到极致，Daniel进得也并不轻松。  
但是魔术师侵略的动作却没有停，他就这样缓慢地、坚定地、强势地进入着Eduardo，直到整根阴茎完全被柔软紧致的甬道包裹住。

Eduardo伏在床上，不断抽着气。  
被异物进入的身体有种过度填满的感觉，穴口也有一阵阵被撑到极限的疼痛。  
他呼吸得很艰难，很费劲。  
Daniel能感觉到随着他喘息的频率，他的身体在挤压和绞紧自己的性器。  
魔术师用手爱抚着Eduardo汗湿的身体，帮助他适应这一切。  
其实他们很少这样硬进，每次做爱哪怕再激烈急切，也会将扩张的工作做到十足。  
上一次还是他们第一回滚到床上去时，甚至还不是情侣关系。

那时Eduardo回巴西度假，Daniel正在追求Eduardo，当然也就跟到了巴西。  
Eduardo邀请Daniel看电影，进了电影院，Daniel吓坏了，Eduardo要看的竟然是Facebook的创建故事。  
Facebook风头正盛，创建过程又这么曲折，兼有亲友反目的情节，竟然就被拍成了电影。  
整部电影Daniel都看得胆战心惊的，他几乎都在注意Eduardo的表情。  
魔术师不知道情节有几分虚构，但是电影结束后，Eduardo脸色苍白得好像能直接给他不上麻药做一台开膛手术。  
看完了电影，Eduardo说不想回家，Daniel当然不敢把他一个人扔在酒吧，他看上去随便能拽个男人或者女人去一夜情，Daniel肯定是不乐意的，只好把他带回了自己住的酒店。  
一进门Eduardo就抱着他热吻，手也不老实，各种挑逗。  
那次滚床单大概是Daniel过往性经验里最火辣的一次，但是也是最憋屈的一次。Eduardo对开拓非常不耐烦，让他直接进来，Daniel也是喝多了酒有点晕脑子，竟然没忍受住诱惑，草草扩张了一下就插进去。  
两个人一番胡闹后，Daniel才发现Eduardo其实后面在做爱的时候撕裂了，而且他还是第一次跟男人做爱。  
Daniel那次快气炸了，觉得自己好像强奸，又觉得Eduardo根本不是想要性，也不是想要爱情，他就是想要痛。  
最后Daniel纠结得要死，徘徊在放弃和不放弃的边缘，有半年没有去找过这个在外人前温文有礼，在他这里却任性妄为的小混蛋。  
他真是偷了Daniel的心，又要他的命。

不是什么愉快的回忆。  
Daniel覆在Eduardo身体上，亲吻他的肩膀：“痛吗？”  
他声音沙哑得厉害，额头的汗水滴在Eduardo的身体上。  
“嗯，不……”Eduardo虚弱模糊地回答，他摇摇头。  
他的身体真是惊人的好看。  
昏黄的床头灯下，蒙着一层汗的身体好像泛着蜜色的莹润的光泽。  
每一道肌肉都绷成漂亮的线条，肩胛骨支楞出某种弧度，顶着他的肌肉和皮肤。  
因为Daniel前倾的身体，他的阴茎又更重更深地碾压进Eduardo的甬道。  
柔软的内壁被撑到最大，痉挛一般疯狂地挤压Daniel的性器，快感强烈得Daniel头皮发麻。  
魔术师摸到Eduardo前面的性器，竟然发现他又射了。  
“宝贝，你真是……”Daniel喟叹一声。  
他这么强烈的渴望自己让Daniel感到异常满足。  
魔术师扣住他的胯，第一下就用了最大的力度狠狠地抽出又撞入他身体里。  
Eduardo惊喘一声，身体瞬间绷得死紧。但魔术师接踵而来抽插就像重重地击打了他，把他身体反射性绷起的力量击碎。  
他本来就刚刚射出来，还在高潮余韵了最不想动，浑身都是软的，却被Daniel这样操起来，真是说不出的难受酸楚。  
“嗯，Dan、Danny，停一下……”他用黏腻的鼻音哼着不成句的语调，呻吟着：“太过了……太重了……”  
Daniel当然没给他歇息的机会，十指掐着他的胯都掐出了指痕，只顾用力冲撞顶入他的身体。  
Eduardo两双腿跪不住了，浑身都是酸的、软的，可是Daniel一直提着他的腰，几乎是强迫一样地摆出了一种迎合他抽插的姿势，阴茎一下又一下地钉入他身体里。  
Eduardo整个人都被操得摇晃了，他的脸颊磨蹭着床单，感到腹部滚烫热辣，Daniel在他身体里凶悍地进出，插进来的时候五脏六腑好像都被碾压了一样。

Daniel用这种不加掩饰的粗暴快感，直接把Eduardo插得阴茎又勃起了。  
他嘴里发出含混无力的呻吟，啜泣着一声声叫着Daniel：“Dan、Dan……”  
魔术师被他这种软软的呻吟和呼唤勾引出心里的温柔，暂时停了下来。  
他低头爱恋地看着Eduardo汗湿的身体，轻轻地爱抚他，也让他稍微休息一下喘口气。  
一时间房间里交缠的都是两人凌乱浊重的呼吸。  
可是Daniel的阴茎还完全插在Eduardo的身体里，顶在深处，像蛰伏的凶器，暂时的停歇是野心勃勃的残忍侵略者所给予的些许怜悯。

他这样停住不动似乎让Eduardo感到有点本能上的恐惧，不知道那种暴风骤雨般的掠夺一切的快感什么时候又会开始。  
Eduardo挺了挺腰，身体不自觉地前倾，想要让插在身体里的阴茎稍微抽出来一些。  
结果却被Daniel察觉了意向，他又扣回Eduardo的腰，用力把他拽回来，伏下身体狠狠咬了Eduardo的肩膀一口。  
“别逃，”Daniel用力拥抱他：“宝贝，你跑不掉的。”  
Eduardo的身体又滑又腻，在他怀里因为快感簌簌发抖，没有回答他这话。  
Daniel亲吻他的后肩和耳朵，温柔地说：“别害怕，Dudu，感受我。”  
Eduardo挣了挣，提起一口气，“解开我的手，Daniel……”  
他有点艰难地回过头，眼里全是氤氲的水汽，有点可怜地乞求：“我想抱抱你，Dan。不要玩这种游戏了……”  
【9】  
Daniel不可否认地被他打动了。  
他在Eduardo的后背上落了几个吻，然后解开了束缚Eduardo手腕的绳子，有点心疼地亲吻了一下他被捆红了的手——好吧，尽管那是他造成的。  
魔术师将性器从Eduardo的身体里抽出，然后把他翻了个身，掰开他已经没有力气的双腿再次插了进去。  
再次被进入唤起了刚才强烈到痛苦的快感的记忆，确实又让Eduardo的身体产生反射性躲避的冲动。  
他想蜷缩起来保护自己，可是双腿还是顺势攀上Daniel的腰，然后伸手拥抱了这个可恶的“加害者”，把他纳入自己的身体和怀抱。  
Daniel安慰一样亲吻着他漂亮的眉眼，然后再次开始抽插。

Eduardo的手攀着他的背，身体随着他的进入和退出被带得摇晃。他仰着头，啜泣一般呻吟，眼角含着的泪水在Daniel粗暴的进入中被撞落。  
Daniel直接这次直接把他操射了，他已经射了两回，稀释的精液滴落在他的耻毛上。  
他嘴里含着Daniel的名字，没有任何选择地继续承受着他的操干。  
Daniel几乎是插进了他的灵魂深处那样，捣碎他一切旁枝末节的心思，只剩下性爱的渴望。  
他为Daniel袒露出全身最脆弱的所有东西，泪水、咽喉、胸膛、心脏、阴茎、肠道，一丝不挂、毫无遮掩，不设防备。  
Daniel可以爱他，也可以杀死他。  
用刀子或者是一场激烈的性爱。

Daniel低头吻走他因为激烈的快感而不断落下的眼泪，“我要射了，Dudu。”  
“嗯……”Eduardo抱紧他，好像不太明白他为什么这么问：“那就……射啊？”  
Daniel看他目光都是涣散的，对不上焦点，猜他可能有点晕了，笑着说：“亲爱的，我没戴套。”  
Eduardo这才反应过来，他眨了眨眼，凑上去温柔地亲吻魔术师高挺的鼻梁，又含着他的唇索吻，模模糊糊地说：“没关系，射给我，射到我里面来……嗯，全部都给我。”  
“我爱你，Ed。”Daniel回吻了他。  
他又抽送了数十下，然后重重地顶到Eduardo身体的最深处，直接射在里面。

【10】  
魔术师射完了撑在Eduardo的上方，喘息着含笑看着他。  
Eduardo被操得过分，他伸手勾下Daniel的脖子拥抱他。他的身体还处于应激的状态里，轻微战栗痉挛着。  
Daniel从上至下慢慢地来回抚摸他汗湿的背，又在他脸颊和鬓边落下一个个吻，“好了好了，别怕，做完了。”  
一直到Eduardo平静下来，身体也能舒展开了，Daniel才停止亲吻他。

魔术师从Eduardo的身体里出来，又陪了他片刻，才披了睡袍去浴室放水。  
回来的时候Eduardo蜷在床上好像已经睡着了，Daniel坐在床边看了他安宁的睡脸好一会儿，才轻轻把他摇醒。  
“醒醒，先洗澡再睡，宝贝。”  
“我知道……我没有睡着……”Eduardo睁开眼嘟囔抱怨了几句。  
他自己睡着了也不知道，Daniel当然也不会点破他，半抱半哄地把他弄到了浴室。  
Daniel给他清理掉射在他身体里的精液，洗得差不多后，Eduardo倒是被折腾清醒了。  
两个人泡在足够大的浴缸里，他忽然翻身又半跪在Daniel身上。  
Daniel笑着不说话，搂着Eduardo的腰，抬头看他。

Eduardo好像有点困扰地打量了Daniel好一会儿，才用湿漉漉的手捧住魔术师的脸。  
“你今天不对劲，Daniel。”  
“嗯？”  
“你不高兴？”Eduardo摸他轮廓很深的眉眼，又肯定地说了一句：“你不高兴。”  
Daniel不置可否，拉过他的手亲吻Eduardo的手背。  
“为什么？”Eduardo问他：“是因为我们两个月没见面吗……？”  
“不是，”魔术师有吻了一下他的手：“再猜猜？”  
Eduardo想了想，忽然就笑了：“你吃醋了，Dan。那些报道，对吗？”

四骑士的巡演第一站是在伦敦。  
Eduardo当时坐在特等席上，结果在那场表演的最后，Daniel把他叫上台，在完成了一个独立的魔术后，直接拿出了戒指向他求婚了。  
因为伦敦是他用一场雨留住Eduardo的城市，所以也设计在这里求婚了。  
Eduardo没想到他会在这种时候向自己求婚，而Daniel没想到的则是Eduardo也拿出了他准备的求婚戒指，他原本打算是Daniel的巡演首演结束后，在后台向Daniel求婚的。  
好吧，这就是一次浪漫的、盛大的、默契的求婚。  
两个人的恋情就这样正式地公开了。  
这消失轰炸了媒体好长时间，特别是Daniel的巡演还在继续。各种新闻和报道层出不穷。  
后来竟然有媒体说，J Daniel Atlas和Facebook的CEO Mark Zuckerberg非常相似，Eduardo和Mark以前是著名的哈佛情侣，现在找Daniel，其实是对Mark旧情未了。  
Eduardo看着好笑又好气，他跟Mark是著名的“哈佛情侣”？他这个当事人怎么不知道。  
这些无稽之谈，Eduardo后来都让公关迅速处理掉了。  
Daniel一直在忙碌的巡演中，Eduardo留在新加坡，他从来没在电话里跟Eduardo提过这些，Eduardo还以为他没看到或者不在意，结果原来是心里郁闷着，见面的时候算账来了。

Eduardo亲吻Daniel的额头。  
“你跟他不一样，Dan，完全不一样。”  
他的手指划过Daniel的眉目，水珠随着他的指尖所过之处滑落，然后又低头亲吻Daniel。  
他先亲他的额头，然后是眉峰，之后是眼角，“我喜欢你眼角这条笑纹。”  
Eduardo又亲他的嘴角：“你笑起来真好看，Danny。全世界的聚光灯都应该在你身上。”  
他的吻最后落在Daniel的手指上，“我喜欢你这双神奇的手，给过我玫瑰、戒指和快乐。”  
“我们会经历很多事情，”最后，他捧起Daniel的脸：“可能是一起追逐飓风，可能是下午在家里的庭院喝下午茶，养只猫，或者小狗。生活，工作，做爱，当然，我们也会吵架，但最后都会和好。你会变老，Daniel，我也会。”  
Daniel猛地把他拉到自己怀里，溅起的水花洒到了浴缸外。  
“好了，再说下去，我们得再洗一次澡了。”  
Eduardo的手开始不老实地摸他：“反正我们在浴室啊。”

次日Daniel醒来的时候，Eduardo还在他身边睡着。  
他的呼吸均匀平和。  
Daniel看了他很久，忽然注意到床边柜上放了一张红心A，上面还放着他俩的订婚戒指。  
他忽然福至心灵，拿过枕边的手机，刷开Facebook。  
昨晚半夜，他睡着后，Eduardo更新了一条状态。

照片就是戒指压着那张红心A。  
配文是：  
“他独一无二。”

【Fin】


End file.
